mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Numbers
The Mighty Numbers (also known as The Mighties or The Mighty Robots) are a series of robots created by Dr. White. All of the Mighty Numbers are combat capable and many of them feature weapons or other forms of offense on their bodies. They are mostly used to compete at the Battle Colosseum to promote Dr. White's designs. They are also programmed with humanoid appearance, human-like qualities like personalities and emotions - something that Call has stated to be quite illogical for fighting robots to possess. The Robots Mighty No. 1 - Pyrogen A wrestling robot with a body that can generate fire around himself. He can also cause his body to explode, causing damage to anyone nearby. Mighty No. 2 - Cryosphere A robot designed to manipulate water and temperature. She can suck and spray water from her hose and also freeze it to make ice-based projectiles. Mighty No. 3 - Dynatron A floating electric robot. She can produce electricity from her horns. She can also produce and shoot out flying drones known as "Electric Seeds" which can stick to anything. They serve as homing devices for her electrical attacks. Mighty No. 4 - Seismic A large, strong, bulky robot. He can transform his lower body into caterpillar treads, increasing his speed and crushing anyone in his way. He is also comes equipped with extendable drill bits on each arm. Mighty No. 5 - Battalion An artillery robot equipped with a variety of ranged weapons. His main weapon is a revolver cannon that fires a remotely detonated bomb that sticks to anything. Mighty No. 6 - Aviator A flying robot that can transform into a bomber aircraft. He is usually accompanied by his camera drones. He usually serves as an aerial reconnaissance scout for the team. Mighty No. 7 - Brandish A fast close combat specialist equipped with twin scissor-like swords. His attacks are powerful enough to instantly cut a car in half with one strike. Mighty No. 8 - Countershade A stealth robot equipped with a cloaking field and a hologram generator. His weapon is a sniper rifle arm. Mighty No. 9 - Beck A robot that has the ability to manipulate and absorb Xels from other robots. He can also reconfigure his body and copy the functions of the robot he absorbs. Trivia * In Mighty Gunvolt Burst, each Mighty Number is associated with an Adept from the Azure Striker Gunvolt series; Pyrogen with Carrera, Cryosphere with Milas, Dynatron with Gibril, Seismic with Desna, Batallion with Asroc, Aviator with Ghauri, Brandish with Tenjian and Countershade with Merak. Each virtual copy of the Mighty Numbers shares a special attack with the Adepts. ** The reward sticker for beating each stage represents the Adept associated to each Mighty Number. See Also *Dr. White - Their creator. *Battle Colosseum - The place where they compete in. Gallery 1.png|Mighty No. 1 2.png|Mighty No. 2 3.png|Mighty No. 3 4.png|Mighty No. 4 Battalion Transparent.png|Mighty No. 5 6.png|Mighty No. 6 Brandish_Official_Art.png|Mighty No. 7 8.png|Mighty No. 8 BeckTheMightyGuy.png|Mighty No. 9 Category:Mighty Robots Category:Robots Category:Organizations